


You're my wonderwall

by Anne_Hathagay



Series: Death on Two Legs [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: This is my filling my ten year for the next of this series and yes this will have smut and also G-P Audrey don't like don't read
Relationships: Brooke Maddox/Original Female Character(s), Emma Duval/Audrey Jensen, Gustavo Acosta/Noah Foster
Series: Death on Two Legs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so please be gentle guys and if it's shit tell me I'll change it so it better

Foreword

Hi my names Emma Duval-Jensen and for 11 years I was haunted by the three people I trust the most and they betrayed me and my family as you know there are three stories here but first but first a little bit about myself. I live with my loving wife and lifelong friend turned love interest turned turned girlfriend turned wife anyway we live at home with our three beautiful girls we had our eldest daughter Riley our middle daughter Jane and our youngest daughter who was only just born Rachel Gina as you know I’ve written books on my previous experience with a killer wearing my home grown Brandon James these previous book titles are the sounds of a killer wherein my half sister Piper Shaw was stalking and trying to kill me and from death with love in which my ex boyfriend Keiran Wilcox tried to kill me cleaning house this short autobiography will film the gap between from death with love and my new book from Lakewood with death.


	2. I can't fight this feeling anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys to avoid confusion the foreword of this is the first chapter then this chapter is chapter 2 so to avoid confusion add one on to the chapter number at the top of the page

Chapter 1 I can’t fight this feelings anymore 

I remember the night that Audrey showed up outside with a boombox playing REO Speedwagon's I Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore Emma was lying in bed that night when she was awoken. Hearing the piano riff from outside her bedroom and all of sudden she heard I can’t fight this feeling drift through the open window and she walked over to it to see Audrey standing outside her window with a very 80’s boombox with a tape in the thing and she was standing there when she saw Emma open the window she turned off the boombox and using the tressel outside her window she clambered into her bedroom with a rose clamped between her teeth

“Audrey what are you doing well you’re going off to college soon and I wanted to feel you how I feel because I can’t fight these feelings for you anymore because I love you”

“Is the rose of me?”

“Uh yes yeah it is” she said awkwardly rubbing her neck and then standing on her tiptoes she planted a firm kiss on Emma’s lips and she didn’t pull away in fact she deepened the kiss. “Emma Margaret Duval will you date me”

“Yes yes I love you so much babe but one question is that knife in your pocket?”

“Right well let’s get this over with if this is too much, tell me”

“If what is too much baby talk to me” Emma took Audreys hand in hers and rubbed her thumb on her knuckles she watched with confusion as she pulled her jeans and boxers down and revealed she had a penis and two testicals where her pussy should have been “okay now I understand but cock or not I love you and you're just special now the better question is do you want a handjob”

“Oh baby what I wanna do is shove my cock between your boobs and fuck them till I come all over them”

“Your wish is my command but first I believe I need to get that bad boy hard” suddenly Emma’s was head between Audreys legs and felt her cock rise in my throat Emma pulled herself off her cock and then removed her shirt and bra and Audrey place her cock between my breast and she began thrust in and out slowly at first and then building in pace until she moaned in pleasure and several thick spurts spouted from the head and ended up all over my breast

“Now the next question is do you wish to join me in the shower now

“I haven’t got any condoms so it’s probably eat not I’ll wait here for you though my cars outside I thought we could go to make out point.”

“Sure I’d love that babe alright I’ll be right back”


	3. I'll challenge the mighty titan and his troubadours for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys took a couple of days cause I'm back in college so updates maybe a bit sporadic from now

Chapter 2 I’ll challenge the mighty titans and troubadours for you

When they arrived at school the next day Emma could feel Audrey suddenly tense up and freeze in place she was looking directly at and I looked up and everyone was staring at us she shouted, “What the hell are you looking at?”

“Emma you seriously haven’t seen it?” Noah said

“Seen what Noah?” Audrey snapped

“Well it’s just I’ll let you see see for yourselves” he handed them his phone with a video on it. The video was titled Audrey and Emma sucking face I was shot from bush up at makeout point it was of the two of them passionately making out in Audreys car

“You’re all staring cause I kissed the girl at least I’ve got the balls to kiss her” Emma’s says before pulling Audrey through the crowd with following at their heels “baby baby look at me Noah and I we will fix this do you understand we will fix this because it’s not right however created this videos will pay. So what do you say quick shag in the disable toilet in the west corner”

She wipes the tears from her eyes “no but I just wanna skip and spend the day with you baby”

“Of course meet me at your car ASAP I’ll be by your car we’ll go and see my mom and she’ll give some advice about what to do”

Emma started walking away Audrey grabbed her hand and pulled her back and she planted her lips to Emma’s neck and sucked small amount of skin between her teeth leaving a hikey. She slammed her hand across her neck “babe fuck sake my mom gonna kill me alright well I’m gonna have to go home first to cover this up”

“You know we could just not go and see your mom later and we could have a quick shag” suddenly Emma felt something snaking into her jeans and then her clit immediately began to harden and Audrey's hand was back out of Emma’s jeans and she was innocent looking

Emma pulled her into Audreys cars “I’m gonna drive you home and you’re gonna fuck me till I can’t walk and you’re gonna give me a baby I don’t care we’re gonna fuck like rabbits till I’m pregnant”

“Okay but first can we get some brunch I skipped breakfast this morning”

“Alright” she says grumbling. Audrey puts the car into gear and drives away to grind house as they arrive at grindhouse

“Hey Tyler two coffee and two lots of pancakes thank you very much”

“Alright that’ll be $15” she hands him a $20 and he hands her a $5 back which she drops in the tip jar she walks away with the two coffees and sits as the pancakes come over she spears one with a fork she felt Audreys boot press lightly against her hardened clit “babe stop” she hissed

“Stop what babe. I’m not doing anything”

“Stop pushing my the heels of your shoe against my clit”

“Fine fine fine” Emma felt the pressure release from her clit and she finished eating her pancakes and finished her coffee

“Babe let’s get out of here before I explode and I believe you promise to fuck me senseless”

“I believe I did” she whispers seductively in Emma’s ear. They climbed back into Audreys car and then Emma planted a heated kiss on Audreys lips “babe I can’t do it here a there not enough and b I wanna have fun with this” she flipped through the radio stations until she fell upon a radio that was playing Queen all day everyday and they were playing Seven Seas of Rhye she put the car into gear and reversed out of parking space she was struggling to keep an eye on the road due to the throbbing erection pressing against her jeans then Emma’s house rolled into view she rolled into driveway fortunately Maggie wasn’t home as they walked through the front door Emma jumped wrapping her legs around Audreys waist and began kissing her passionately

“Upstairs?”

“Yeah” Emma moaned

Audrey backed towards the stairs climbing then slowly when she reached Emma’s bedroom she felt something tugging around her waist as she felt her T-shirt being pulled up over her head she let this happen she does the same to Emma as she does she see that Emma is not wearing a bra “you bad bad girl”

“You like?”

“Oh mama likey very much”

Audrey dipped her head a suck one of Emma’s breast this elicited a loud moan to escape her mouth I pushed her onto the bed pulling down her jeans and panties at the same time unbuckling her belt Audrey allowed her jeans to drop to the floor stroking her hard member she placed her tip against Emma’s hardened clit then pushed into her pussy she groaned as she felt the slick moisture of Emma’s pussy she pumped in and out as she ramped up the pace she felt Emma squirt hard all over her cock the added pressure made her cum hard

“That was the best thing ever”

“Alright you let me fuck you now we’re going to see my mom”

“Fine” she huffs

They put all their clothes back on and ran back out the car by this point it was lunchtime so they grabbed their backpacks and threw them in back of Audreys car and drove to school and then from school to Maggie's work they walked in and Emma knocked on the door. They entered at the sound of Maggie's voice

“Hi Mom” Emma said

“Hi miss Duval” Audrey says sheepishly

“Please we’ve known each other long enough call me Maggie”

“Okay Maggie”

“So what do you girls want and no I will not give you guys advice on kissing and yes I can tell and I completely support you two”

“Well Audrey and I went out for a while last night and well someone recorded us making out and put it on YouTube and well we wanted to let you know”

“Well thank you for letting me know I’ll see if I get the account that uploaded it taken down”

“Thanks mom”

“Babe I’ll meet by the car I’m just wanna talk to your mom”

“Alright babe” she planted a quick kiss on her lips

“So Maggie I wanna ask Emma to marry me and since her dad isn’t in the picture I figured I should probably ask you”

“Of course that’s wonderful and here this was her grandmother’s ring”

“Thanks Maggie”

“Of course”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos


	4. Life's the same it's all inside you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys anyone who doesn't like vomit should skip this chapter also little suprise in store for you

Chapter 3 life the same it’s all inside of you

A few weeks later

Emma was sitting in third period English class with Audrey when she started to feel nauseous. “Babe I think gonna puke”

“Oh shit. Miss Emma’s gonna puke can I take her to the nurses office”

“Okay make sure she gets there okay”

“Come on babe” they stood up and Audrey scooped up both their bags they walked out of the classroom as the walk down the hall Emma began to sway on her feet “Babe what’s the matter” suddenly Emma leaned her head into a bin and then the next second there was the sound of retching filled the hallways Audrey stepped closer and she began rubbing her back as she also pulled Emma’s hair out of her mouth. She stood back up and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Babe I’m gonna…” she says before she pitched over backwards into Audreys arms Audrey dragged her across the hallways and then sling her over her shoulders and carried her to the back of her car and placed her gently on the front passenger seat pulling her seat belt across and then climbing into her own seat she put the car into reverse before pulling out of parking space and putting it into drive before driving to a local clinic she walked up to the front desk 

“Yeah hi, my girlfriend was in English class and she felt nauseous and so I was taking her to the nurses office and she puked in a trash can and then she passed out so I brought her here because it would probably be quieter”

“And where is your girlfriend now Miss?”

“She’s in my car's passenger seat”

“Alright well Miss I’ll come with you to collect you and then I’ll page Doctor Melendez”

The nurse pulled a gurney out to Audreys car the two of them lifted her onto the gurney and wheeled her into the clinic and the nurse paged the Doctor they gave Emma an iv drip and a shot of antibiotics and called Audrey into the 

“Sorry I’m Doctor Melendez I just have to ask one question have the two of you been having unprotected sex?”

“Uh yes doctor why do you ask?”

“It’s just miss Duval you’re pregnant”

Audrey planted a kiss on her forehead and wipes her hair out of her eyes “thank you doctor”

“Babe I can’t believe it worked we’re gonna have a baby” she says climbing into the bed with Emma planting a kiss against her lips

“Well you’re the one that got me pregnant so you can tell my mother”

“Alright in few months when you’re starting to show”

“Emma close your eyes and no peeking.” Suddenly Audrey dropped down onto one knee and pulled out a ring and said “Emma Margaret Duval you’re the of life and pregnant with my child will you marry me?”

“Baby of course I’ll marry you” she leaned up out of the bed and planted a kiss on her lips.


	5. You can be my sugar baby you can be my honey child

Chapter 4 you can be my sugar baby you can be my honey child

A few months later

“Baby it’s time to talk to your mom she’s gonna notice you soon”

“Yeah sorry yeah I’m just so tired”

“Okay well we’ve gotta do this otherwise you’re mom will fly off the handle for us not telling her”

“Yeah yeah alright let’s get this show on the road”

They walked to Maggie's study Emma knock on the door “hey mom can we talk for a bit?”

“Sure what’s up?” She said pulling off her glasses and setting them on her desk she rubbed her eyes gently

“So as you know Audrey and I love each other very much”

“Of course and I support you both completely”

“Well mom I’m pregnant”

“I’m sorry, say again”

“Mom I’m pregnant”

“Are you sure you’re equipped to handle a baby”

“Yeah you said it yourself I’m mature for my age and besides there are people at my school who are pregnant and there so much less mature than me”

“Okay I’ll look after the baby so you too can have a proper education I mean it’s what grandmas do. Oh good god I’m gonna be a grandmother!”

“Alright well thanks for taking this so well. I’m tired as shit so I’m gonna take a nap babe” she said turning to Audrey “wanna join me?”

As soon as Audrey closed the door Emma presses a heated kiss to Audreys lips “babe I need you”

“Okay” Audrey said pulling of her shirt

“The door lock the door”

“Oh shit yeah sorry” she said in one stride she locked the door then she pulled down her jeans and her boxers she pushed Emma gently onto the bed and pulled her panties away she then plunged her cock into her pussy she thrust into her slowly at first and increasing in speed as she felt Emma’s pussy tighten around her cock she felt the pressure build in her cock and she came she pulled out and climbed into bed beside Emma and pulled comforter over the two of them. “Goodnight babe”

“Goodnight”

At the end of Emma’s pregnancy

Emma was lying in bed at 3am when she awakened from her sleep with a sharp pain in abdomen she sat up in bed and then a warm liquid ran down her sleep shorts and her legs. She shook Audrey awake and when her bleary eyed fiancée finally woke up she carried Emma down the stars and set her on the front seat before racing round to driver side she drove carefully and quickly to the hospital she carried Emma into the hospital and then within the hour their daughter was born.


	6. I’ll do the March of the Black Queen

Chapter 5 I’ll do the march of black queen

Emma after months of being bugged by Audrey finally caved and let her have a gothic wedding on the condition that they play March of the black queen as she comes down the aisle now she stood in her black wedding dress and she had a black veil on her head with a blue ring on her other hand from her mother she added the finishing touches by placing a black crown over her head she turned and saw Brooke sat in the chair she was touching up her makeup 

“I’m so nervous” she said

“Well I bought a bit of liquid courage” she said pulling a flask from her purse

“Brooke Maddox’s not so secret self medicator” Emma said taking the flask from Brooke and taki hearty swig “much better”

“Good” Brooke says taking swig for herself and slipping into her purse again

Meanwhile at the hotel where Emma and Audrey are getting married Audrey was pacing the bar in her tuxedo as Noah sat at the bar scribbling something on sheet of paper “what do ya think of this” he says before passing her the piece of paper she skimmed through the speech

“It’s perfect”

As Emma climbed into her jet black carriage with two black stallions pulling as the carriage pulled up in front of the hotel she climbed out of the carriage, picking up the hem of her skirt as she stepped down onto the pavement as Brooke stepped down from the carriage they both stood on pavement they stepped inside of the hotel lobby.

She stood at the doors to the wedding venue she stood as felt a slender arm slip into her arm she turned and saw her mother “mom what are you doing here”

“Well your dads on a bender in Las Vegas so I’m here to give my baby girl away”

“Mom” she said sweetly kissing her in the cheeks “I love you”

Suddenly the first few chords of March of the Black Queen the doors opened and Emma walked down the aisle followed by Brooke and her girlfriend Scarlet and Noah walked down the aisle hand in hand with Stavo when they reach the altar Stavo and Scarlet sat down on the front row and Brooke and Noah stood to the side of Emma and Audrey. Brooke holding their daughter Riley she was staring at her parents and at her auntie Brooke.

“Ladies and gentlemen we are here to join these two people in holy matrimony now before we begin is there anyone who should see just why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace” no one says anything

“Now I know you two have made your own vows so begin”

Audrey cleared her throat “Emma Duval from the moment you walked into the classroom in first grade I wanted your best friend playing elves in woods and then when you got beautiful well the short version is that you're the love of my life”

“Audrey Jensen well hehe you soughta nailed it with that vow but here’s my crack at it Audrey you always thought I didn’t care about you but you were wrong I was avoiding you because I was avoiding my feelings for you so as you said you're the love of my life a candle in the window in a cold dark winters night”

“You may kiss the bride” Audrey put her hand on the small of Emma’s back and dipped her down pulling her into a long passionate kiss when they broke apart Audrey had a big dopey loving grin on her face the two linked arms and filled out of the venue and into the big ballroom.

When they arrived after then took their seats and the after food Noah stood up to make his toast holding his champagne glass in his hand “now Audrey and Emma I’ve known the lovely couple almost as long as they’ve known each other so when they told me they got together I wasn’t surprised at all and then the day they told me Emma was pregnant again it didn’t take me by surprise I knew the two where in love and now I’m uncle Noah to sweet little Riley what I’m trying to say is that I’m happy for them and I wish you all the best and have fun Hawaii and Riley will be safe with Stavo and me”

“Cheers darling” Emma said clinking her glass with Audreys who was holding a tumbler of whiskey against Emma’s champagne glass

“Now it’s time for first dance to oh love of my life”

Emma and Audrey struck up a dancing position as the first few chords began playing the two of them began moving around the dance floor

Love of my life, you've hurt me  
You've broken my heart and now you leave me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Don't take it away from me, because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Love of my life, don't leave me  
You've stolen my love, you now desert me  
Love of my life, can't you see?  
Bring it back, bring it back (back)  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know  
What it means to me  
Obrigado  
You will remember  
When this is blown over  
Everything's all by the way  
When I grow older  
I will be there at your side to remind you  
How I still love you (I still love you)  
I still love you  
Oh, hurry back, hurry back  
Don't take it away from me  
Because you don't know what it means to me  
Love of my life  
Love of my life  
Ooh, eh (alright)

As the night progressed Emma could see Audrey fall more and more into the alcohol by midnight Audrey could barely stand

“Hey babe what do you want to drink I don’t want anything to drink”

“I am taking you to bed and then I’m going to do mild drinking with Brooke”

“No I don’t wanna go to bed” she climbed onto the bar and grabbed the bottle from the bar “I’m never going to sleep again!!!” She yells

The next morning

“Babe don’t ever let me drink again”Audrey says rolling over in bed and then she scrambled across Emma in the bed and raced into the bathroom she stuck her head in the toilet and vomited

“So do you want me to tell you what you did now or in the plan?”

“Now please”

“So where to start you vomited on our daughter, you puked on Brooke, you flashed Scarlet and licked Noah and punched Stavo and made a complete ass of yourself trying to play the guitar solo to crazy little thing called love and you wanna know how you made an ass of yourself”

“No but you’re gonna tell me anyway.”

“You managed to get your hands on a guitar and started playing the solo to crazy little thing called love and you fell off the stage.” She said laughing at Audrey as Audrey flipped her off puking up again

“I hate you”

“I love you too babe”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to keep kudos and comment what you think give me constructive criticism


End file.
